Irresistable
by agent.eight
Summary: Richonne pairing.. Upon arrival at the ASZ Michonne finds her relationship with Rick changing in what might not necessarily be the best way. Will seemingly true love prevail? Up to event featured in episode 5x13. and disclaimer, I own nothing.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fellow Richonne shippers! We have a long road ahead of us, as discouraging as Jessie &amp; Rick's (forced) relationship in the show may make us feel, we have to keep our heads up! And to keep morale strong, I have begun the construction of this fic. It is Richonne, (obviously) and it picks up where Sunday night's episode, 5x13 left us. I hope you enjoy!

By the way, this is going to be a rather slow build, at least as of right now I think it is. And I am not too good at writing smut so the T rating will probably stick around for a while.

XXXXX

Michonne peered inside the window from the front porch, she didn't miss the lingered kiss that Rick placed on Jessie's cheek even though she wished she had. She shrugged her arms tighter around herself and pulled down at the hem of the lavender dress she was wearing. It wasn't really her style, in fact it was kind of frumpy and made her feel like somebody's mom but it was the nicest thing she could find in her size in the short time limit. But Jessie.. Michonne couldn't help but notice she looked stunning and Rick noticed this as well. _Why would Rick find me attractive anyway?_ she asked herself, especially since she was ordered to wear a tie in her new position as one of Alexandria's constables.

Rick paced over to the window once Jessie had walked off and pulled back the curtain, Michonne was quick to back away before he saw her standing there. She didn't want Rick to think she was jealous, or desperate, or make it seem as if she regretted her decision in convincing Rick to bring them all to Alexandria. But the thought had passed her mind, if they were still out there, still outside these walls, Rick would still be turning to her. She would be the one holding Judith when Rick wasn't able to, not Jessie.

"Have you been out here all night?" Michonne turned around at the sound of Glenn's voice. In his hand were two cups presumably filled with wine.

"Maggie told me to bring you a drink, well she rather forced me to," Glenn smiled and Michonne found herself smiling along with him.

"Why don't you come inside? The food is great, better than what we've had in a while, and some of them are pretty good conversationalists," he pointed out.

Michonne took the drink and turned it in her hands, she never thought she would be experiencing this again, standing on a porch with a friend chatting over cups of wine.

"I'm fine, the weather is nice out here tonight. Maybe I'll head in in a bit."

Glenn nodded his head, feeling pleased with having accomplished the task his wife had given him and went back to join the festivities inside.

Not long after his departure Glenn returned back outside, with Maggie at his side.

"Something bothering you?" Maggie asked gently.

"Hm," Michonne had been observing the stars in the sky, trying to connect stars in what may or may not be constellations, "I'm fine, really. I just find it packed inside is all."

Maggie eyed her critically, "You've avoided Rick all night." Maggie stated.

"I work with the man everyday, I need a break from him sometime," Michonne said, trying to make the whole situation seem like a joke.

"Him and Jessie are getting pretty close, even if she is a married woman."

Michonne turned around, not sure where Maggie was going with this, "Who Rick chooses to spend his time with has nothing to do with me."

Maggie shrugged and came closer to place her hand on Michonne's shoulder, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Michonne nodded and gave an attempted smile at her friend, Maggie joined Glenn back by the front door, "And why don't you come back inside? I'm sure the townspeople would love to meet you."

Although Michonne was enjoying the time she had with her thoughts out in the night air, she followed behind Glenn and Maggie. Maggie was holding Glenn's hand and for a second Michonne thought she might try to grab hers as well in order to ensure she didn't go running off again.

Michonne found the temperature inside the house to be stuffy, all these bodies packed in this one room together. The feeling was surreal, last week they were all out on the road, eating bits of squirrel that Daryl had managed to kill with his bow. They had huddled together in one room then as well, but not to make small talk about book clubs over baked goods as everyone was doing right now.

Michonne sensed the relief emanating from Maggie and Glenn, they could start a family now that everything has settled down. The thought of them moving on with their lives made her feel terribly lonely. On the road they all depended on one another for survival, now things could be more normal.

She glanced around the room, catching the eyes of their misfit family and they all gave knowing nods. Nods that said they were grateful and blessed to be here, but that they wished they didn't have to put on fancy clothes and make a show of it in front of the town folk. Abraham and Rosita were standing close to one another in a corner, not really fraternizing to anyone else beside the occasional side comment to Abraham sitting on the stair case beside them. Glenn and Maggie were social but spent most of the evening chatting amongst themselves. Michonne's eyes rested momentarily on Rick. She smiled a bit to herself at him finally shaving, and she never thought she'd see the man in a crisp, clean button down.

Michonne realized that she was probably staring for too long when Rick finally caught her eye and tilted his head at her. A funny smirk passed his face and he politely broke off his conversation with an elderly woman cooing over Judith to come stand at her side.

"Having fun?" Rick asked.

Judith reached out to Michonne's hair and grabbed a lock, she grabbed the baby's hand and gave her a playful kiss on the knuckle which made the infant smile in delight.

"Not as much fun as you I'm sure. They absolutely adore you here."

Rick shifted Judith on his hip rubbed her hair down lovingly, "I bet having this little one here helps out with things."

Michonne gave him a small smile and placed her hand on Judith's back, "You're right, I mean who can resist a freshly shaven man with a baby?"

Rick laughed and was about to say something else before he was tapped on the shoulder by a woman in her late fifties, "Don't mind me," she started in a rich sounding southern accent, "My friend Rob over there would like to speak to you for a moment if you have the time. He has family down in Atlanta and we hear that you have been there recently."

"Yes ma'm, be right there," he said to the lady, before walking away with her Rick leaned over to Michonne a little closer and smiled at her, "I'm perfectly irresistible."

Michonne laughed at his comment but as she watched him walk off with Judith on his hip she knew that the was right, there is no way she can resist that man.

XXXXX

A/N

Okay.. so kind of cheesy, but I like cheesy! I hope to update soon and I do hope you all enjoyed reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne opened her eyes to the sound of someone beating on the door downstairs. She rolled over and checked the battery operated clock sitting next to her bed which read 3 am. Carol was fast asleep on the other twin bed positioned in the corner of the room they shared.

Michonne picked up the baseball bat Carl had left in her room earlier and descended the stairs. Daryl's snores from the lazy boy in the living room could be heard and she questioned how the man could sleep through all the racket coming from the door.

"Rick, please! Open the door," a woman's voice cried out.

Michonne pulled back the curtains and saw who it was, Jessie. She placed the bat in the corner and opened the door.

Jessie's face was wet, her eyes red and her hair a mess, she looked altogether a fright.

"Our son Sam is gone, I don't know why but our neighbor said they saw him slip out the back gate, please get Rick," Jessie said frantically.

Michonne took a moment to stand their assessing the situation, behind Jessie stood her husband Pete. He wore a nasty smirk on his face, not the typical look of a man who is concerned about his son's safety. Michonne turned to run up the stairs and alert Rick but as soon as she did she found that he was already coming towards her zipping up his coat and putting a gun in the waist of his jeans. He held out another hand gun for Michonne.

"You said the back gate?" Rick asked, already prepared to do the task at hand despite the hour of morning.

"Yes, I don't know why he would do this. After he came back from looking for Carol earlier he seemed so scared. He said he was going to bed early and he must have snuck out of his room," Jessie explained.

Rick had already pushed his way to the front and was practically jogging to where Sam was reported having last been spotted at. Michonne caught up beside him, "It's pitch black outside the fences and it will only be worse in the trees. How are we going to find him out there?"

"Don't let her hear you," Rick gestured back to Jessie, "He can't have gotten far. I think if we just call for him quietly a few time he'll show up."

Rick pushed back the gates and Michonne went through first, she scanned the tree line for movement but saw none. Michonne turned to shut the gates back behind Rick but before she could Jessie stepped outside as well with Pete following.

"My little boy out here alone, why would he do this Pete?" Jessie asked her husband whom Michonne almost forget was there he had been so quiet and withdrawn. Michonne found it odd that the man did nothing to console his wife nor was he jumping to find his son.

From not too far off Rick was calling out Sam's name into the darkness. Jessie sobbed and was also calling for her boy.

"Jessie, why don't you go back in? Let us take care of this, we'll find your son," Michonne said comfortingly as she placed her hand on Jessie's upper arm.

"No, I'm staying out here. The more people to look for him the better, and I'm his mother," Jessie said.

Rick stepped further out in the woods, listening carefully for the slightest of sounds, "Sam, it's alright. Why don't you come on back?"

Rick felt a tap on his leg and started to pull out his gun, to which a small voice said, "It's okay, it's me, Sam."

Rick turned to look at the boy and relief flooded over him, "Thank God, you're mother is worried to death about you. Now let's head back to your parents." Rick grabbed the boy's hand in order to ensure that he wouldn't go running off again.

Michonne walked out further, not aware that Sam was already safe with Rick some hundred yards off, it was hard to tell in the dark. Jessie followed suit and she called out the boy's name at a volume higher than Michonne felt comfortable with.

"Sam!" Jessie's voice projected and just as Michonne had feared, two walkers emerged from within the trees. Pete started to reach for Michonne's gun tucked into the back of her jeans and Michonne pulled away. She fetched the gun herself and use the gun as a hammer so as not to attract any more walkers by firing a shot.

Jessie was breathing heavily and looking at Michonne in disbelief. She neared the two beaten walkers bodies and peered down at them.

"It's been so long since I've seen any of them up close like this. It's easy to forget what they're like when your inside the walls," Jessie gestured her head toward the safe zone.

"I told you to keep your voice down," Michonne mumbled under her breath as she wiped the guts off of the gun onto her jeans.

"You don't like me Michonne, I get that. But right now my son is missing, I know that is hard to understand not being a mother yourself, but.." Michonne didn't even give Jessie the chance to finish before she had her pushed against a tree with her hands tight around her wrists.

"Don't assume you know anything about me," Michonne breathed menacingly. Pete lamely tried to interfere by stepping closer, "Let go of her, this type of behavior will not be allowed," he said.

Michonne glared into Jessie's eyes and said "We're not in the walls anymore Pete."

Rick appeared just in time to witness the scene, he instructed Sam to stay put. "What is going on here?" Rick asked, his voice just a step away from yelling.

Michonne loosened her grip on Jessie but her gaze didn't waver. She stepped back from Jessie and allowed her to reunite with her son.

Jessie hugged Sam and rubbed his hair down as she kissed his forehead, "Why'd you leave Sam? Aren't you happy, you should know you're not safe out here."

Sam trembled a little and his eyes passed between Rick and Michonne, "I'm not safe in there either."

"Why son?" Pete asked.

Sam pointed his finger at Rick, "Him and the lady with the short hair are planning something. I saw her getting guns and she threated to bring me out here. They're not good people."

XXXXX

Okay, I'm sorry if the whole Richonne thing is taking a while in this story but have faith! I have a plan in mind, I just have to get through all this to get there.. until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the both of them got back to the house Rick found that he was incredibly tired. According to his watch it was nearing on 4 am and he knew that once morning rolls around Deanna will most definitely call him and Michonne in to discuss what went down. Rick glanced over at Michonne, she had barely said a word to him or anyone since Sam had been found.

Michonne started up the stairs to the front porch but Rick stopped her by gently reaching out and tugging on her wrist.

"Michonne," he said, his voice soft, "We need to talk."

Michonne nodded her head and had a seat on one of the porch chairs, she had been expecting this. She knew that Rick would want to speak to her about what she did to Jessie especially since she is the woman that he has been making eyes at since their arrival in Alexandria.

"What's up?" she asked, not quite ready just yet to tell Rick what he wanted to hear.

"I think you know and I want you to tell me why shoved Jessie against a tree and snarled at her husband."

Michonne let out a deep breath, she didn't meet Rick's eyes rather she concentrated her gaze on the flakes of paint she was chipping away at on the arm of the chair.

She stayed quiet, knowing that once she started to open up to this man she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Michonne, please," he begged. He shuffled his boots back and forth on the unscuffed porch in front of their own upper-middle class home. Rick looked down at his hands not meeting her eyes, "I've never seen you lose it like that before, you're always so in control, so cool. And tonight... it just doesn't make any sense to me. Help me make sense of it Michonne?"

Michonne could hear the desperation in his voice, the hurt. They had relied on each other for so long, hell she was his coworker now. "Jessie said I didn't know what it was like to be a mother," she stated, her voice clear and unwavering.

"That doesn't explain your actions Michonne," Rick said, he was staring right at her Michonne felt like his eyes were almost burning a hole right through.

"I think it does Rick, you're a smart man surely you can figure things out."

Rick leaned up against the pillar on the porch and folded his arms in front of his chest. She had been through so much with this man and his family and yet he still barely knows anything about her or her life before.

"I had a son Rick, a baby boy. He was the sweetest thing."

Michonne finally lifted her head and Rick found he had to look away.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He unfolded his arms and shuffled over to her chair taking the spot next to hers and moving the slightest bit closer.

"When you first met me I wasn't in my right state of mind. I didn't want to forget about my son, I never want that to happen, but I just didn't want to be seen as the crazy woman who just had to put down her own child," Michonne wiped at her eyes, she didn't want Rick to see her cry, she had already lost her control once this morning and once was enough.

"Are you okay now?" Rick asked softly, he was tempted to reach out and place his hand over hers but he held himself back, he was scared that once he started making physical contact with her he wouldn't be able to stop, "I've never seen you react like that, well maybe to the Governor but that.." he trailed off.

"Yeah, maybe I should apologize to Jessie. Just something about her brings out the worst in me," Michonne said then thought she might have said too much, after all it was only a few hours earlier that Rick had been kissing the woman.

"Life here will take some getting used to but we've got each other," Rick responded. Michonne was curious if he met the whole group of them as we or just the two of them.

Michonne took a moment to look out at the yard in front of them, things were so peaceful. There were no walkers, no fear of not having a place to rest their heads and hopefully no one out to kill them for the time being. She glanced over at Rick and saw the he was just as lost in thought or maybe he had simply fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"Rick," she said to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for listening to me, for coming here."

"I'm just glad I have you to talk me into doing things I may not want to do," he smiled at her.

"Yeah. Well this is something I want to do that I hope you do too," Michonne said. Rick barely had the time to comprehend her words before she was reaching over and running her fingers across his jaw line. She leaned closer and gently placed her lips against the corner of Rick's mouth, not quite a full on kiss but nonetheless the closest contact they have ever made with each other.

"Michonne," Rick breathed, he reached his hand up to try to bring her in closer but before he had the chance Michonne pulled back and gave him a slight smile.

"It's been a long night Rick."

Rick sat there feeling slightly taken aback, he was unsure of what this thing with Michonne was. If there is potential for something more or just a strong bond connecting the two of them based off trust and dependence for one another. Rick thought that with Michonne initiating that small physical contact he might have a chance to explore how he really feels about her, to test the waters so to speak.

But that would have to be done another time. Michonne held the heavy wooden door open and waited for Rick to come inside.

"Goodnight," she whispered, not wanting to wake Carl, Judith, or Carol from their sleep.

"Night." Rick hadn't had any problem with Michonne sleeping under the same roof with him, in fact it had brought him a sense of comfort knowing she was so close. But now that knowing that only a few thin walls separated her from him was going to be the absolute death of him and he wished he had the courage to do something about it.

XXX

Michonne woke the next morning feeling rested but slightly sore. She remembered the events from the previous night and her thoughts circled back to the kiss she had placed on Rick's cheek. She had taken notice of the way he reacted afterward, he had leaned in wanting to capture her lips with his the second time around but Michonne couldn't have that. He needed to talk to her first, to settle her racing fears to rest. She had witnessed his little interaction with Jessie and Michonne had to know for sure that there was nothing there. She didn't want to be Rick's second choice, his next best since his first pick has a husband and children.

Michonne dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose grey top, she tip toed out so as to not wake Carol from the room they shared. She descended the stairs to find Carl sitting in the kitchen at the island with Judith playing with her toys on the ground beside him.

"What'd you make me for breakfast?" Michonne teased.

"I'm the cook now? I thought that's what you were staying here for," Carl threw right back at her, besting her at her own game.

"You've got some nerve boy," she playfully picked up his hat and ruffled his unruly hair.

Michonne picked up an apple and had a seat on a stool across from Carl. "Where's your dad?" she asked, not seeing him around.

"He already headed out, said he had some things to take care of."

Michonne chewed on her apple and found herself growing peeved with Rick Grimes, "You know where he went too?"

"No, he didn't say," Carl started until Judith began to cry. Carl bent over to pick her up and rocked his baby sister in his arms, "But if I had to guess I think it was to that Doctor's house, I heard Sam ran off."

"That's right," Michonne said distantly, "How long ago did he leave?"

Carl glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room, "Probably about an forty five minutes to an hour ago, it's been a while."

Michonne finished up the rest of her apple and Carl paced back and forth rocking Judith, "I think my dad likes that lady, Jessie's her name right?"

Michonne turned her head to the boy in a quick motion, "What makes you say that?"

Carl noticed the agitation in her voice and was confused by it, "No reason. Just she reminds me of mom, I don't know why exactly. And I think dad sees that too. Maybe he thinks that she can make him better, you know how he was after mom died and all, well not right afterward but you knew him then. Maybe he thinks she'll make things better."

_Or worse. _Michonne thought to herself. "I've got to go Carl, stay here with your sister and Carol is upstairs if you need here." Michonne grabbed her jacket of the coat rack and ran out the door. She heard a commotion down the street and a crowd gathering. The sounds of fighting could be heard and cries. Michonne neared and the situation came into view, Rick was raving in the street like a mad man, his gun wavering around with Pete bloodied and unconscious on the ground beside him. Jessie was kneeling over her husband's body and as Rick was throwing his hands around Michonne noticed one small detail, he had removed his wedding ring.

Michonne grew heated, Rick was losing it.

_That son of a bitch. _

_XXX_

Sorry guys for the wait! I had a lot going on with school (only a few more weeks til summer). I hope to update again soon! Again please forgive me for taking such a long time on getting this chapter up, I'm going to do better I promise!


End file.
